Got Nothing To Loose
by Yoshi And Kirby Productions
Summary: From right and wrong, keep and sacrifice, alive and death. This is a story about a little pink boy who lost the one thing that kept him in brawl. The question is, now that it's gone, will he stay, will he ever fight?


Footsteps sounded the battlefield of New Port Town, the team brawlers are separated and the time has only 30 seconds left. Ike picked up a smart bomb that appeared in front of him, he nodded to his teammate, Princess Peach. The two of them saw their enimies and targeted them.

Kirby turned behind him and saw the bomb heading his way, he quickly ran before it could lightly touch him, then explode. The explosion made the stage turn red, everyone was separated again. The Ice Climbers were closer to Ike, the two opponents attacked eachother.

The explosion was still going on and Peach got caught in it, she fell harshly onto the ground. Kirby ran up to the Princess and opened his mouth, ready for an inhale. Peach opened her eyes and her pupils grew smaller as she was about to be inhaled.

Nothing Happened.

The two brawlers were utterly confused, all of a sudden, Ike snuck behind of the pink puffball and easily KO'd him with a swing of his sword, not knowing what had just happened. "The winners, red team!" The Narrator said as Kirby and the Ice Climbers spawned.

"Great match." Ike said, he hopped up to where they stood. "Thanks! Do you think you can teach how to do that sneak attack?" Popo asks. "Sure! So first..." Ike began to explain as Peach got up, her damage went all the way back to 0 now that the brawl ended. She joined the three of them.

"What happened back there?" The princess asks Kirby, talking over Ike's conversation with the Ice Climbers. "Im not sure." Kirby says, "Maybe you should go see a doctor.""No, it's okay. I'm fine! Thanks for worrying though. I'm going to go to the Stage Builder to meet up with Yoshi to make a stage!" He walks off, but Peach had her doubts.

"So are you gonna stalk him?" Nana asks, they were all listening to the conversation but wasent sure what was going on. "No, besides, he's with Yoshi. I'll give them their own privacy. But if it gets to intense, I'll be the first to be there." Princess Peach said seriously and went off.

At the Stage Builder

"But if we put that there..." Yoshi said, "Then the food would drop right down on the table..." Kirby adds, "For the Prisoners to eat!" They say at the same time. "Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic walked in, "We're making a jail cell!" Kirby tells him. "... Why?" He asks, the two shrugged.

"Okay, now all we need is a fake cop!" Yoshi says, "You both want to be prisoners?" Sonic asks, "Yeah!" They said. "Well, I always wanted to be a cop."

Later...

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" The two prisoners yelled, "Do I have to feed you?!" Sonic asks, "If you don't, we'll die!" Yoshi says, "And you'll get fired!" Kirby adds. The blue hedgehog sighed and went to go get food, he dropped dothe five maximum tomatoes in each cell. "Happy?" He asks, "Very!" They say.

Yoshi ate his share with his long red tounge. Once again, Kirby was ready to inhale. "Hi everyone! I wanted to check out the stage you made- why a jail?" Peach comes in, "I know right." Sonic said, he was sitting down crossed legged. The two watched them eat. Then a thud came from Kirby's cage. Everyone turned there and saw him flat on the floor.

...

"-RBY!" Kirby heard someone yell as he woke up, "What?" He asks, everyone sighed in relief, he didn't know who was there since his eyes were still closed. "Your alive!" Someone hugged him. "Never do that again!" Someone else says, "Never inhale?!" Kirby opened his eyes to see the people he was with at the stage.

"Right." Mario says, he was in his doctors outfit, "Your kidding right?" Everyone asks, he shaked his head. "Somthing happened to his ability to inhale enimies, he needs to stop.""But how will I fight?! What will happen to my reputation in brawl?!" Kirby asks, "If you even try to inhale you'll faint again and possibly die. The more times you try, it will make your chances of death higher!""B-b-b-b-b-but what will I be without my powers?!" Kirby yelled. The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Kirby." He says.

The pink puffball's eyes watered, he quickly ran outside. "He didn't let me finish!" Mario said, "What were you going to say?" Sonic asks, "That there's a cure." Everyone smiled. "To get it, you have to go through a lot of obsticles that no one survived through, even the toughest of warriors never lived through it!" Mario mentioned, everyone frowned.

"What are the obsticles?" Meta Knight asks he walks into the room, everyone turned to him, a little surprised to see him, then turned back to Mario. "Its on planet danger. Go through the Hedge Maze Grave, across the Cave of Lava-""Pht, that sounds soooo easy!" Sonic says, Yoshi face palmed. "The last part is to get a heart (lol, "nintendo of it's past" reference) of a powerful enemy, plant it into it's cave where there is its mom is guarding, use the soil she turns into once you defeat her and put it into the pot of wisdom! Theres still more, the pot was broken so you have to find the 10 peices witch was scattered on Planet Random, Planet Animal Crossing, Planet Pokemon, Planet Earth, and Planet of Truth! Two peices in each planet!" Everyone hung their mouths, "Thank you for the information." Meta Knight said and went off.

They went after him, "Your not actually gonna do it, are you?!" Sonic asks, "Oh yeah, one more thing!" Mario said. "Great." Peach sarcastically says, "You all only have three days, if not, there won't be any cure anymore.""I want to punch you." Sonic muttered. "I'm still doing it." Meta said, they all continued to walk. "I'll do it to! Kirby's a really great friend!" Yoshi smiles. "Me to, id never forgive myself if I just sat here and do nothing." The Princess says, "Same here, he's a nice guy!" Sonic adds. Everyone turns to Mario, "Im the only doctor here in a place where people fight eachother everyday! Sorry!" He said and went back to his office.

"Wait, shouldn't someone stay here with Kirby?" Peach asks, Sonic responded, "He has the rest of the brawlers! Their all his friends.""Um, remember that time back in summer camp (fanfiction: kirbys summer camp) when-""DON'T REMIND ME!" Sonic covers his ears, they began to argue as they walk about of the building. "I'm relived I wasn't there at Summer Camp." Meta Knight talks over their argue, "You really should be." Yoshi remembers those times back then. "OKAY, OKAY, WHATEVER. Whos ready for yan adventure?!" Sonic asks, everyon cheered.

Where Kirby is...

"Please tell us what's wrong!" Popo patted his back, "Yeah, we just wanna help!" Nana smiled. There was no response. "Hey, what happened to Kirby?" Pikachu walks towards them. "We don't know..." The Ice Climbers frowned. "Hey, Kirby." The little yellow mouse held up a maximum tomato. "Its all yours if you tell us." Everyone knew Kirby couldn't resist. But there was an awkard silence, Nana fainted, Popo's mouth fell, and Pikachu froze for the tomato to fall awkwardly off his paw.

(Next chapter coming soon!)


End file.
